Truth or Dare
by Steahl
Summary: X-team gets bored during a power outage.


Disclaimer: All the characters belong to marvel etc. If you really want to sue me, well, I have about ten bucks.

Truth or Dare

[...] indicates telepathy

It's around ten thirty pm, and the extraordinary, heroic, sometimes outlaw band of mutants known as the X-men are lounging in the rec room. It's raining terribly outside, a storm even Ororo won't mess with. The danger room is inoperable (Wolverine and Gambit went overboard...again). Needless to say, the X-men are bored. 

"Flik...Flik...Flik...Flik...Flik...Flik...Flik...Flik...Flik"

"Gambit shugah?"

"Neh?"

"I luvs yah and all but iffen you don stop that flikkin I'm gonna hurt yah."

Gambit looks down at the auburn hair with a skunk streak down the middle. He leans over so he can see her eye-to-eye. "An if Gambit don chere?" He tweaks her nose and jumps back. Rogue launches out of her seat and pursues him across the room.

Wolverine sighs and turns the volume up on the TV set. The Dolphins were playing the Cowboys, not extremely engrossing but entertaining. Bishop and him were throwing popcorn halfheartedly at the screen. Nightcrawler perched on the back of the couch, was grabbing popcorn out of the air. Jubilee was sitting by Wolverine's legs, her head leaning on his knees. She was playing her Gameboy. Every few seconds she turned to glare at the three guys on the couch. Scott and Jean were playing pinball off in the corner and Ororo and Beast were building a card house on the table. Rogue and Gambit's antics were seriously disturbing the quite in the room.

Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light followed by and deafening crash of thunder and the room was thrown into darkness.

"Man! Great, now I have to start all over again! I was on the last level" Jubilee shrieked. Nobody else spoke for about a minute, then Wolverine drawled out "Well what do we do now boys and girls?". There was general mumbling and then Jean piped up. 

"How about truth or dare?"

"Dat be a great ting chere!" crowed Gambit. He picked up a playing card from the now wrecked house, charged it slightly, and used it as a flashlight. Everyone gathered around the couch in a circle.

Jean sat right in front of the dead TV "Now everyone knows the rules right? When it's your turn you choose either truth or dare. Your decision is final. When you complete the task given to you, you choose the task for the person on your left. If you refuse, the group decides on a punishment. Everyone ready? I'll start."

"Scott, truth or dare?"

"Um...dare?"

"Okay, let's see. [Jubilee, go get your make-up case] I dare you to undergo one of Jubilee's make-overs!"

"No! Anything but that! Please"

"Do you really want the PUNISHMENT?"

Scott looks to his right and left, seeing the eager faces of his team mates. "No...I'll do it. Just be gentle" Jubilee sets in eagerly.

ten minutes later

"I swear Scott, you look like someone famous, I can't recall the name...um" Jean bites her lip to keep from laughing. Wolverine looks over and sniggers. "I know, what's her name...Dolly Parden!" 

"Oh, no. Jubilee, give me a mirror!" After a minute of gazing, Scott lowers the mirror. His face is bleak. "My turn."

"Storm, truth or dare?"

Storm looks over at Scott's face and says "Truth"

"What is the MOST embarrassing thing you have ever done?"

Storm's face goes blank "...I think it was when I fed coffee beans to my pet rat..."

"WHAT?"

"I wanted to know what would happen..."

"What happened?"

Storm's face turns red "He got out of his cage, went through a wall (it was only daub) and went on a rampage through the apartment complex. You wouldn't believe what I had to do to catch him"

"What?"

"Unh-uh, that's two questions. My turn"

"Hank, truth or dare?"

"I have nothing to hide, truth"

"Do you _really_ forget to stop speaking technically or do you just do it to annoy us?"

"That's easy...I do it to annoy you. My turn."

"Wolverine, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"You my vertically challenged friend must sing the McDonald's Big Mac song. Start to finish. Go ahead now."

"You've got to be kidding me"

"No my friend, I am not"

Wolverine stared across the circle at Jubilee and took a deep breathe..."Two all beef patties..."

ten hysterical minutes later

"You didn't have to throttle me Logan."

"Quit complaining blue, your alive. My turn."

"Truth or dare Cajun?" 

"Dare"

"Alright, you must walk on your hand while balancing a glass of water on your head for ten minutes in..."

"That's too easy.."

"I wasn't done. In your boxers."

"Um"

"Come on shugah, y'all can do it" Rogue chivvied.

"Alright." Gambit stood and efficiently removed his outer clothing. He was wearing silk boxers with multicolored hearts all over. Everyone snickered.

Fifteen minutes later

"That was longer than ten minutes Wolverine."

"Yep. Your turn"

"I'll be right with you Chere, as soon as I get dressed." Gambit hastily puts his clothing back on. "Now Chere, truth or dare?" 

Rogue gulped "Truth"

"Aw, you no fun Chere. Alright, your question is...when I was in my boxers did ya like what ya saw?"

Rogue flushes and mumbles

"We didn't hear yah"

"I said yes, very much."

Gambit grins and sits down. "Your turn"

"Nightcrawler, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"You must enact the scene of the Knight who say Nee from Monty Python's search for the Holy Grail. All the voices included."

"..."

"Come on Kurt"

Nightcrawler stands, walks to the center of the circle, bows and begins. "Nee, Nee, Nee...I say, what is that? ..."

Three minutes later

Nightcrawler grins, flips his tail, takes another bow and seats himself.

"My turn. Bishop, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"What does the M on your face really stand for?"

"Mutant"

"No it doesn't, Shard said so"

"Um..."

"Come on"

"Mom...Now are you Happy?"

"Aww, that's so sweet!"

"My turn"

"Jubilee, truth or dare?"

"Um, dare I think."

"You must do the chicken dance."

"Aaauuuggghhh! NO!"

"Would you prefer punishment?"

"Yes!"

"Jean?"

[All right, are we agreed? Good]

"Jubilee, you must best Kurt in a tickling match. At any time you wish to quit, you must do the Chicken dance"

Two minutes later

"I can't believe I'm doing this. This dance is so lame!"

"Aw, but you are so cute when you do it frauline."

"Not another word Elf"

"Jean, truth or dare?"

"I'll take a dare Jubilee"

"You must flip the breakers so we can stop this."

"Why? This is fun!"

"Do you want punishment?"

"No. Alright." The lights come back on. 

Ten minutes later

Everyone is still sitting around the couch, playing strip poker. Wolverine, Scott and Storm seem to be losing. There is a brilliant flare of light followed by a tremendous crash of thunder. The lights go out. 

"What now?"

"I spy?" 

"In the dark Cajun?"

"It be easy no?"

"That's it swamp rat! Defend yourself!"

Thirty minutes later

The lights come back on to reveal Rogue and Wolverine sitting on top of a pile of pillows and cushions. Gambit is under them along with Bishop, Nightcrawler and Jubilee .

[X-men, report to the ready room]

"Aw man! Professor! " 


End file.
